


play time

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Future Fic, Gentle Sex, Househusband!Victor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, a naked victor is yuuri's antidrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The older man was so obviously playing coy as he kept working, smiling like he was thinking about a private joke, when it was actually anticipation. Yuuri bit his lip to hide a fond laugh, seeing his husband's eagerness. It was easy for Yuuri to decide that yes, he wanted in on this game, mainly to catch Victor "off-guard" and make him feel good, even if Yuuri had to tease him mercilessly while he was at it.And Yuuri supposed that was the most appealing part of the game: being in control. It was always such an addictive pleasure to see Victor fall apart because of him, knowing that hecoulddo it, and loved doing it without reserve.He had control, yet he suddenly felt like improvising, which he supposed was kind of the idea, the fun part.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Saint Petersburg Days [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	play time

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes we need yuuri rawing victor on valentines day after some househusband-y play with a vibrator and an apron

_**Press the button whenever you want to play. Happy Valentine's Day, my Yuuri** _ **❤**

Yuuri felt the warmth of a thrilled blush spreading on his face as he came to realize just what the little remote in his palm was for, and then peered over his shoulder at the man in the kitchen, smiling blissfully as he hummed softly and kneaded some dough on the table. 

He was wearing the vibe. He had to be or else his note wouldn't have told Yuuri to just go for it whenever he pleased. 

He'd meant to help Victor with the baking but Victor had shooed him away, saying that if he wanted to do his part he could take a look at what was on the coffee table.

Victor had winked when he said it, so that should have been Yuuri's first clue.

The older man was so obviously playing coy as he kept working, smiling like he was thinking about a private joke, when it was actually anticipation. Yuuri bit his lip to hide a fond laugh, seeing his husband's eagerness. It was easy for Yuuri to decide that yes, he wanted in on this game, mainly to catch Victor "off-guard" and make him feel good, even if Yuuri had to tease him mercilessly while he was at it. 

And Yuuri supposed _that_ was the most appealing part of the game: being in control. It was always such an addictive pleasure to see Victor fall apart because of him, knowing that he _could_ do it, and loved doing it without reserve. 

He had control, yet he suddenly felt like improvising, which he supposed was kind of the idea, the fun part.

This much control felt like a gift from Victor, even if they were both quite flexible about their physical needs and wants, and who had that control and when. Yuuri would gladly welcome this situation were it the other way around. Today, though, he was in charge, and he felt his excitement build. It was a strange, yet welcome calm in his brain, silencing the usual restlessness and relieving some of his tension.

He sat on the couch and watched Victor move about from the kitchen after closing the oven and washing his hands. He then started to tidy up the area right where Yuuri was sitting, picking up a few books that he'd finished and setting them back on their shelves, still smiling like he knew that Yuuri was taking his sweet time.

Yuuri had to admit, the other man was being extraordinarily patient.

Lucky for him, the last of Yuuri's patience seemed to have trickled away, and he gave the button under his thumb a push.

The effect was immediate, Victor's shoulders trembling as he had his back to Yuuri, a sharp inhale filling his lungs enough that he exhaled with a soft moan as his shoulders and hands shook. Yuuri's chest felt tight at the sight, and he cleared his throat before taking out his phone and absently scrolling through the screen, not really paying attention to anything on it. Not when Victor was still at the bookshelves, fingers still trembling on them as he breathed shakily.

Yuuri licked suddenly dry lips, thumb still moving across his screen automatically as he tried not to breathe as hard as Victor was, and reveal just how affected he was. Victor looked fragile as glass as he visibly tried to regain some semblance of composure, just for the sake of appearances. Even if Victor knew how every single, minute movement shook Yuuri to the core. It was part of the game, a sharp edge to make the softness so much more rewarding, something Victor had taught Yuuri all too well with such thorough dedication that it was hard to forget each lesson.

After all, Victor was a coach. Through and through. And Yuuri was an eager student, quite ready to turn those teachings against his teacher. But that was a hostile way to put it, when Yuuri meant it in the most worshipful way. No, it was a reward for those dedicated teachings, a chance for Victor to find that same, safe and comfortable space Yuuri had often found in his arms. Affection and release, a care for that wonderful build-up of pleasure and tension, a reward promised with every tease and caress, every demonstration of Yuuri's attention and love, culminating in a learned touch that Yuuri wanted to give the other man, just to watch him shake some more and hold him through it.

The temptation to get up and do just that was so great, and Yuuri had to fight with himself to stay put, to remember to tease the other man and just watch him regain some semblance of composure just as Yuuri pushed the button again, increasing the intensity and watching Victor try to act normally, trapping a moan deep in his chest while he attempted some semblance of casualness in his movements, picking up more of the stray books that Victor was in the habit of leaving within arm's reach, bookmarks marking deeply, stray notes or receipts Victor had long ago saved.

As though totally unaware, Victor straightened his back and kept moving, his eyes glazing over with each step while Yuuri watched as surreptitiously as he could, even as he thumbed through his phone much too rapidly for any normal interaction with the object. Victor took a deep breath before moving gingerly, continuing to rearrange the books as though he'd made a mess of all of them, all while Yuuri tried very hard to imagine what every climbing vibration would feel like as it climbed up his legs the way they climbed all the way up to Victor's shapely thighs.

It was that thought that had Yuuri pressing the button again, and Victor gasped much more sharply this time, his legs shaking as he stood in the middle of the living room in front of Yuuri, still in that pale blue apron, bow tied right above Victor's rear end like it was a prize.

Well, Yuuri would _never_ admit it out loud (not without a few drinks in him), but he definitely did think Victor's shapely bottom was a real prize to touch and see and...

Holy shit, Yuuri was doomed, already breathing hard as he pretended not to notice that Victor was keeping up the dutiful househusband act with much more effort than was warranted, another press of the button leaving the older man looking like he was about to kneel on the floor.

And when Yuuri thought about it, it didn't really take much to drive Victor to such a state, especially when paired with a healthy dose of affection and control...even if Victor loved being in control sometimes. But Victor had always been flexible, and so was Yuuri, as they both came to learn these past couple of years together. It wasn't just the idea of submission, but being taken care of, shedding any cares he had in his mind for a few precious hours in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri, for his part, wondered at how much Victor wanted this from him, explaining that it was all due to some form of passion Victor saw in him that Yuuri once had only felt when skating. This was something different. The manifestation of whatever Victor saw in him when he was drunk and acting like a fool. Or unlike himself, skating and dancing to tempt a hypnotized audience. By now he knew just how much of an affect he had on the other man, moving about so delicately, as if one more press of a single button would have him falling apart.

Only that wouldn't be much fun, and Victor knew that. So Yuuri pushed again, just to test things out.

Victor moaned loudly, knees buckling like he was about to fall to his knees next to the couch where Yuuri sat, hand frantically clutching at the arm while Yuuri gave him sidelong glances that were hungry to see just how much Victor shook, what lovely expression of pleasure and desperation would fill his face. 

It was several moments of watching Victor bite his lower lip as he stood there, clutching the armrest as if it were a lifeline, bangs hiding his eyes from Yuuri's sight as he kept trembling where he stood, parted lips trembling from whatever sensation crawled through his body. Yuuri knew full well what he was feeling, having gone through it under Victor's control a handful of times, and he totally understood the appeal. 

When Yuuri finally did turn to look at the other man, feigning mild disinterest until he met those perfect eyes that gazed at him with loving need, a soft smile on his face. "Are you really going to make me beg?" Victor asked, those bright eyes pleading.

That softened Yuuri's need to tease considerably, replacing that with a sudden need to shower the other man with all the affection he could summon. That had to be one of Yuuri's favorite parts of their lovemaking; seeing Victor in that vulnerable state, crying out for more, for everything Yuuri had to give. "Not really. Not today. How close are you?" he asked, reaching out to touch Victor's hand and gently squeeze it.

"Really fucking close," Victor said with a groan, moving in front of Yuuri and kneeling between his legs with what ease he could muster in his current state, which wasn't much. He turned pleading eyes up towards Yuuri while his hand fluidly inched its way between Yuuri's legs, to where his hardening member lay, gently pressing a palm over it with that infuriatingly knowing touch. He grinned, mischief brightening his eyes, and Yuuri had to push the button again just to even things out a bit. It earned him a little squeeze to his balls, making him hiss sharply as his face grew hot. But Victor needed a moment to re-compose himself, panting and moaning into Yuuri's clothed thigh before he grinned again and added, "Feels like you're just as desperate too, Yuuri. Is this from watching me?"

"...You know it is," Yuuri murmured, closing his eyes and giving in to the urge to rock into Victor's palm, allowing him to slowly tug his zipper down and relieve some of the pressure. He sighed in relief when Victor popped the button open, drawing his now-hard length out. Yuuri opened his eyes just a bit and peered down at his husband, and Victor smiled up at him with an intoxicated look as the vibrator kept pulsing against his prostate, apparently. But even so he slowly ran his tongue over his lips before pressing them against the flushed head of Yuuri's cock, closing his eyes as he very gently mouthed at it, hands playfully stroking the insides of his thighs with single minded enthusiasm.

Yuuri gazed at his husband in wonder, knowing how intense the vibe must have felt inside of him. Yuuri, for all his abundant endurance and stamina, probably would have been hit by violent climax and driven mad by sensitivity by now, and yet Victor was running his lips and tongue over Yuuri's cock as if it were all he was thinking of, taking the head into his wonderful mouth, teeth carefully grazing over slick flesh and making Yuuri melt into the couch with a moan. God, Victor was just so...good at this, seizing control of a situation so subtly that it took Yuuri several moments to realize it. He hit the very last setting on the vibe, thumb shaking over the damn button, and _fuck his life_ , Victor _moaned_ around Yuuri's cock, drooling messily on it as he began to bob his head right when Yuuri's hands shakily moved to the top of Victor's head, not to force but merely to hold and feel every movement, frantic yet steady, of his bobbing head. It was like Victor was making out with Yuuri's dick at this point, eagerly letting it hit the back of his throat and holding it in as his nose pressed up against Yuuri's pelvis, drawing back up wetly and mouthing back down to gently take Yuuri's balls in his mouth. 

It took every bit of self-control that Yuuri had not to cum immediately, allowing himself to be visually preoccupied by the sight of Victor sucking his cock, eyes closed and brow furrowed as if he were having the time of his life, every needy moan that vibrated around Yuuri only confirming it. 

Yuuri just barely recognized the telling noises coming from deep in Victor's throat, usually meaning that he was very close to orgasm.

Well, that didn't really sound fun at all, wasting what would probably be an intense climax when Yuuri had more than enough endurance so far, and so did Victor. 

Chest heaving like he was running, Yuuri gently clutched Victor's hair and tugged him off his dick, the older man whining and moaning with every inch that was taken away from him and looking at Yuuri with pleading eyes, his hands squeezing Yuuri's thighs. Precum and saliva dripped down his chin, and his eyes were wet and teary, and Yuuri had to take several deep breaths to steady himself before pressing down on the button to turn the vibe off completely.

Victor made an incredulous noise, looking thoroughly betrayed as the vibe went still inside him. Yuuri gave him a weak smile, dragging a hand through his own hair and accidentally skewing his glasses on his face. Throat dry, Yuuri said breathlessly, "I want...I want to take you to bed."

Victor's eyes widened and his bruised lips turned up in a smile, adorably eager as he gradually got up on trembling legs, the effort made easier by the cessation of the vibrations. Yuuri got up too, taking Victor's hand in his and drawing the taller man into a kiss, Yuuri slipping his tongue into a mouth that tasted of both of them. Victor moaned softly, his hand wandering back down to give Yuuri's erection a quick stroke that had Yuuri shivering. 

With one holding his jeans up, Yuuri led Victor to the bedroom, the older man twitching with every step as if the vibe were still hitting all the right spots inside him. Once in their bedroom, Victor looked over his shoulder with a smirk, reaching back to playfully tug at the apron's tie, pulling it loose very slowly until both ties fell to his sides, and he took it off, leaving it in a tidy heap on the floor next to the bed. He did away with his shirt, Yuuri watching the undulating muscles of his back as they were slowly revealed to him, along with those gorgeous arms, rising over his head. Next went his pants and underwear, revealing inch by inch of pale, creamy thighs and calves, the base of the vibe poking out between his cheeks.

Victor crawled up onto the bed on all fours, still making soft noises at every movement that sent sensation through his body, still surprising Yuuri with his endurance at this point. Yuuri would have been unable to so much as breathe without falling apart if he were in Victor's place. Quickly shoving his pants and underwear down and practically tearing his shirt off, finally getting his hands back on Victor's body, stroking up the bow of his back as Victor tipped his head up with a soft moan, nuzzling Yuuri's palm when it reached his jaw, right before giving his thumb a little nip. The shock sent a laugh up Yuuri's throat, and he pulled his hand back to nudge the vibe a little deeper into Victor, who gasped sharply at the sensation, dropping to his elbows as a shiver quaked up his spine.

Yuuri stroked a smooth ass cheek, squeezing it gently as he licked dry lips before gripping the toy's base and carefully drawing it out of Victor, the lube-slick hole clenching around nothing. Yuuri thumbed at the rim, wanting so badly to just sink his cock inside, but then Victor shook his head quickly, looking at Yuuri over his flushed shoulder, eyes still feverish with need. "I don't need it, it's fine," he groaned before letting his head drop again. "Fuck, put it in me, _please_..." 

Yuuri exhaled sharply before taking his cock in his hand and stroking his precum over it, hushed groans heaving in his chest as the feeling. He looked up at Victor's back for two seconds before taking those gorgeous hips in his hands and turning Victor around, smirking at the surprised huff of breath the older man let out when he found himself on his back, Yuuri yanking him towards the edge of the bed to press right up between his legs, moaning when he moved his cock against Victor's balls.

Victor, blushing, laughed breathlessly, tugging his knees higher while Yuuri impatiently put his cock against the puckered and clenching hole. The squeeze was almost brutal around Yuuri, making him shut his eyes as he slowly pushed in while Victor groaned and swore quietly in Russian. Once he was buried inside of Victor, Yuuri planted his feet on the floor and bent at the waist, arms right under Victor's splayed legs and holding them wider apart while Yuuri swallowed those soft little moans in a kiss, Victor mindlessly mouthing at the air while Yuuri licked his lips, brushing both pairs together as Victor's desperate exhales filled the brief snatches of space before Yuuri kissed him again as he moved his hips in steadily deepening thrusts with the focus on moving inside Victor in just the right way, slow and intense for both of them. He only drew back to stare at the expressions on Victor's face, seeing his lips parted on continuous moans, eyes pools of ecstasy and desperation when they were open, bliss when closed.

"Victor," Yuuri breathed, chest gone tight after another squeeze of Victor's body when he pressed on his prostate, going the tiniest bit faster as he pressed their foreheads together and practically forced Victor's knees further back, practically touching his shoulders. "I love you, I love you so much," Yuuri murmured against Victor's parted lips, practically quiet under every cry he fucked out of the older man.

Victor's eyes shot wide open on climax, cum spilling between them onto their chests, Victor's heaving on a choked groan. Yuuri covered it with his mouth, hard and deep, just as the tight clenching around his cock forced his orgasm with almost unbearable intensity, leaving him tense and immobile between Victor's legs as he poured all he had into him. The kiss grew messy and aimless on both their parts, breathy, momentary contact of flushed and sensitive skin, Yuuri's body burning as Victor's body kept going tight around Yuuri, drawing everything he could out of him while Yuuri kissed Victor's cheeks, his nose and forehead, stroking his hair back and caressing his way down to Victor's chest to feel his heartbeat, Yuuri's palm trembling above it.

Eventually the simultaneous paroxysms slowed and ceased, Victor turning his head to kiss Yuuri properly as he released his legs and Yuuri moved his arms so Victor could let all his limbs go limp as he caught his breath between kisses, smiling as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his tired frame, holding him through the aftershocks pulsing through both their bodies, wanting to stay buried within Victor for as long as possible.

Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor's clavicle, breathing deep as he could, feeling Victor's hand run through his hair with adoring delicacy. Victor sounded winded when he said quietly, "We've got to hit the showers eventually. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight,"

Laughing softly, Yuuri peered up at Victor and countered, "No, _I'm_ taking us out. You've been doing a lot today, and then we did this..." He blushed and lowered his face again, letting his lips brush over Victor's skin. 

"Well, I am your perfectly loving househusband," Victor replied, playfully tugging Yuuri's hair.

"Who occasionally competes in figure skating and brings home gold medals while coaching his husband," Yuuri teased after laying his head down on Victor's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath, the tender, natural movement so soothing, especially with the steady pulse right under Yuuri's ear. A now familiar pride trickled across Yuuri's body, seeming to emerge from his own chest, laden with warmth at the sight of Victor's satisfaction and happiness.

"You have me all figured out." He felt Victor press a kiss to the top of his head, and heard him say, "Happy Valentine's Day, _miliy._ "

Yuuri lifted his head to smile at Victor, at the contentment on his husband's face, likely experiencing a peaceful silence in his head, for once, no matter how short it was, just like Yuuri felt in moments like this. "Wait. What about the bread you were making?" Yuuri asked, remembering the loaf in the oven.

"Let's make sandwiches tomorrow," Victor answered, settling his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes as though he were about to doze off. "We can cut everything in the shape of hearts, and give some to Mila and Yura."

Yuuri snorted against Victor's chest, nuzzling the lovely cleft with a happy sigh as his own heartbeat continued so strongly, chest feeling completely full with love and all other manner of emotions as he and Victor held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, DEARIES <3
> 
> Now for the nail-bitey part for me: post-holiday hours at work were cut and our most reliable vehicle was t-boned thanks to a careless driver TEXTING at the wheel, and finding fault is complicated atm, and our insurance is dragging its rear end. Obviously no **HELPFUL LINKS** can be placed here, so I'll give you guys the usual directions to my twitter and tumblr profiles. If you can help at all, relevant spots are listed in each page.
> 
> Twitter: @SandraTheDuck  
> NSFW Twitter: @DucksFucka  
> Tumblr: aeriamamaduck
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for your kind words and support, and thanks for any additional help if you can give it. Take care and I'll see you all next time <3


End file.
